vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Walter C. Dornez
{Nihongo|Walter C. Dornez|ウォルター・C（クム）・ドルネーズ |Worutā C. (kumu) Dorunēzu|alt. Walter C. Dollneaz}} is a member of the Hellsing Organization who also serves as the Hellsing family retainer. Walter's ability to use high-velocity monomolecular wires with incredible skill and precision earned him the nickname of the "Angel of Death." Born around 1930, Walter lived with the Hellsing family for perhaps his entire life. It is known that Walter was educated at Balliol College, Oxford (where Arthur Hellsing and Sir Hugh Irons were educated) after World War II, and read philosophy and politics. During the events of Hellsing: The Dawn, Walter accompanied Alucard (in the body of a little girl) in the storming Millennium's base during World War II in Warsaw, Poland where they put end to the organization's first attempt at create an army of artificial vampires. However, due to his own fears of being forgotten and the Major drafting him after witnessing his abilities, Walter became an agent of Millennium within the Hellsing Organization's infrastructure in the aftermath of World War II. In modern times, having apparently arranged Integra Hellsing to unseal Alucard, Walter carries on his duties as the current Hellsing head's butler while providing special weapons for use by Alucard and Seras Victoria. Despite being in his 70s, Walter can still fight his way through hordes of undead while helping Integra make numerous difficult choices considering Alucard harming innocent humans in order to achieve mission objectives. While he appeared to accept his age with proud resignation, it was a façade to hide his fear of being useless and desire to be a true Angel of Death. Once Millennium begins its attack on London, Walter is retrieved by Millennium's Captain to be made into an artificial vampire in preparation for his fight against Alucard. Though it restored him to how he appeared in his 30s, Walter's vampirism was hastily conducted as he lacked the ability to regenerate normally like the Last Battlion and instead become younger overtime before he would eventually die. Appearing while crushing what remained of the deceased Alexander Anderson underfoot, Walter slaughtered Yumi before facing Alucard in a duel. Having regressed to his teenaged state as he revealed that he has risked everything only to prove his worth against the vampire, Walter loses his chance as he is forced to watch Alucard fall into the Major's trap and cease to be after unknowingly absorbing Schrödinger. Entering the Hindenburg II after dealing with the vengeful Heinkel Wolfe, Walter kills the Doctor before being consumed in the inferno caused by the zeppelin's explosion Walter's prototype was in Daidōjin Monogatari alongside Heinkel. Powers and abilities Although a human for the majority of his life, Walter possessed tremendous combat skill on par with or exceeding many supernatural beings. During the initial Millennium assault on Hellsing, he dispatched a large force of ghouls with ease and confidently engaged an artificial vampire. Also, during the first attempted Millennium takeover of Sir Penwood's military compound, he managed to defeat an entire unit of artificial vampires armed with automatic weapons without taking a single step. As a 14-year-old boy, he managed to hold his own against the Captain for a good portion of their fight. His headbutt to the Captain's face actually injured the werewolf, and he was even quick enough to wrap his wires around the Captain's neck (though neither attack had any lasting effect). Particularly, he was able to withstand punches from the Captain, even though an impact resulting from Seras and the Captain punching each other's fists at the same time blew off both their arms. This opens the possibility that Walter had some physical enhancement as a human; a punch to the head or gut from the Captain would have killed any normal human and probably most vampires, yet Walter withstood both one after the other (it is also possible that this is simply an inconsistency in the writing). Alternately, it is possible that the Captain's later enhancements were much improved over those from 1944 (however, judging from the fact that Walter's wires had exactly the same effect on him in 1944 as they did in 1999, this is rather unlikely). His speed and agility are of particular note, and even in his old age he was able to dodge bullets from assault rifles. In his youth, Walter displayed great acrobatic skill and even as a senior citizen he still can perform exceptional feats of balance and coordination. His strength is also considerable, when the transformed Walter first appears in the manga, his micro-filaments wrap around several buildings and slice them in half, with no evidence of any physical strain on Walter's part. Walter's primary weapons are a set of very long microfilament razor wires, which he controls as if they were extensions of his own body. The wires are sharp enough to slice through steel and concrete with no trouble though he can use them to bind and restrain targets without damaging them. Also, he can create extensive movements of the wires with very little bodily movement; a simple hand gesture can enable him to cut down scores of foes. When turned into an artificial vampire by Millennium, all of his abilities were restored to their full extent and augmented far beyond it. In his final battle with Alucard, he demonstrated previously unseen abilities with his wires, including stopping a high fall (slicing several buildings in half in the process), forming mesh shields to block bullets, and binding targets and controlling them as puppets. Formidable as his new form was, the rushed and flawed transformation procedure rendered his body highly unstable. This manifested by his growing increasingly younger until he resembled his fourteen-year-old self. At this point, he could no longer withstand bodily harm, and later his right arm crumbled apart. In his final moments before dying, he reverted to his original, aged body. Gallery Walterolder.png large.jpg|child c6ac1496c1b89bb07c9f9bbd38298312--walter-obrien-hermes.jpg|As a vampire, he takes a younger form Walter_c_dornez.jpg 132165-61047-walter-c-donez.jpg References Category:Vampires Category:Hellsing